Shutting up two prideful people
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Finding himself annoy at the fact Atemu is arguing with Seto Kaiba more often then not and a confirm nation of Joey gets Yugi to form a plan. A perfect way to make the two prideful teens to shut up. Will his little plan work? Prideshiping...


**Arashi: I couldn't help but get my hand on this. I blame it reading some Prideshipping fics hence this idea came out. It's pretty new as it is so I know its something different. *stares guiltily at Puzzleshipping Yami who glares darkly* Ah….I'll make it up for a puzzle fic soon. ^.^: *takes off running***

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. **

Warning-Au, ooc

Pairing-Pride

Summary- Finding himself annoy at the fact Atemu is arguing with Seto Kaiba more often then not and a confirm nation of Joey gets Yugi to form a plan. A perfect way to make the two prideful teens to shut up. Will his little plan work?

* * *

Shutting up two prideful people

Tapping his fingers in annoyance, a pair of purple eyes narrows on Yugi Mouto's face as the sound of his darker half arguing with Seto Kaiba. One would find it weird to find him such a position if it weren't their nonsense arguing and the lack of sleep of his Yami's complaints. He couldn't help but wonder if they were like this in the past. Did the other priests ever had enough of their arguing? Did they at times wish to tie them up somewhere and leave them with hope of them getting along?

He rubs his forehead feeling a headache forming. He scowls darkly muttering dark threats of tearing them apart if it weren't for the lack of sleep making him like this. Even Bakura couldn't make Atemu react this much! He sighs ready to find some aspirins when a comment reaches his ears.

"Could they be arguing like this if they like each other but have to much pride to admit?" Joey reply thoughtfully as he laze on the couch.

Yugi's eye widen with disbelief while staring at his best friend who looks at him with a raise brow. The star shape hair teen thinks the words over wondering if it could be true. After much more thought a plausible plan to find out might work as a grin etches on his lips. He jumps off the chair he's sitting rushing out of the room pulling out his cell phone while shouting over his shoulder, "That is an interesting idea Joey! We got to call the others right a way!"

Joey blinks rubbing the back of his neck in confusion unsure what he said. It seems rather logical if one thinks about it carefully. Why should he come up with such an obvious idea? Do people really think he can't think of something almost simple as that? He shrugs it off following the shorter teen at an easy pace. He could swear Yugi is a kitten with catnip though he compares Atemu as a big cat at times while the CEO a Dragon.

He chortles of an image of a dragon in a glaring contest with a big cat. He think of the possible things he could do to see the obvious in front of them. He twitch a bit hearing the argument get more louder. Ridiculous if someone ask him personally. He quickly follow Yugi out the area not wanting to e stuck hearing those two anymore longer then necessary.

* * *

"You want to do what?" A chorus of his friends other then Joey, Marik and Bakura who remain silent as Yugi rubs his arm grinning sheepishly.

"It seems to be the only way for things to go back to normal," he tries to sound convince despite his own doubts. "Besides for the past two weeks I haven't got a decent night sleep. I know for a fact Mokuba is the same do to his complaints and his begging for help just recently.

Joey takes over seeing Yugi couldn't continue anymore as the other starts pacing. "I figure we get the two idiots to kiss might be enough to know if anything is there. Besdies if there is well peace finally come back."

The others nod agreeing with the words and thinking it over. Yugi stop his pacing long enough to hug Joey gratefully before calling the younger Kaiba telling him the good news. He had to hold his phone away from his ear hearing Mokuba shout with joy. Joey chuckles hearing the sound as the others begins to throw in ideas could be use.

* * *

To say Atemu is having a wonderful two weeks is an understatement. Ever since regaining his memories of the past has been hell. He could feel his crimson color eyes twitch trying to ignore his cousin's reincarnation who continues to demand for a duel. Why does he have to deal with the prick instead of one of the others? He scowls darkly wish he could kill anyone that bugs him next.

"I said I want another duel since you cheat last time," Seto growls out trying not to strangle the yawning teen.

Atemu rolls his eyes letting another yawn then answers sarcastically," Is this the main reason why you been waking me up ever day the past two weeks? Even that's pathetic for you Kaiba."

"Shut up with your damn complaints and hurry up pull out your deck." the brunette snaps feeling his temper rising.

He didn't notice the pharaoh's friends tiptoeing towards them as most wear evil grins or smirks. Tristan, Duke, and Tea hide behind some trees holding cameras waiting for the signal. They want to be ready for anything. Ryou and Malik move towards the two arguing teens with questions as they begin to play their part.

"Hey you two," Ryou begins shyly getting two annoy glance. He fights the urge to roll his eyes continuing kindly, "There's going to be another duel?"

Atemu snorts answering, "No I don't feel like dueling today with the annoying person beside me."

Kaiba snarls darkly trying to keep his temper under leash. There's times what ever the shorter teen says he want to harm him. He shakes his head taking a few deep breaths.

Malik could see Yugi and Joey whispering to each other while the blond smirk. Behind Atemu Marik and Bakura waits impatiently so they could get this over with so they can do something more entertaining. They start mimicking Seto and Atemu making Tea giggle in the shadows at their antics. Even Malik could feel his lips twitching.

Yugi couldn't help but wonder if this idea would work and could feel the guilt forming at the pit of his stomach. Joey gives him a confident smile making Yugi return it shyly. A whistle could be heard getting Kaiba and Atemu to stiffen feeling four bodies pushing them together. Yugi grab the rope he been hiding runs around the two stun teens tying them up ignoring the two of them kissing.

Atemu's eyes widen feeling Kaiba's lips on his. He pulls away blushing lightly hearing some clicks of cameras going off. He scowls darkly at his friends who smirk at him. He could make out Marik and Bakura looking rather satisfied with something before walking off.

"Finally I can have some peace and quiet!" Yugi shouts throwing his hands in the air before letting himself plop to the ground falling fast asleep.

Joey shakes his head before covering Yugi with the shorter one's jacket. He turns to Atemu to see a confuse look on his features. Kaiba on the other hand glares around darkly not wanting to admit he like the idea of kissing Atemu.

"You guys are sure worse then any of the others. Thank God no more tension," the blond announce smiling widely ignoring the two growls.

"What's the big idea of me being tied up? And kissing the midget," Kaiba snaps out gesturing to Atemu whom glares coldly at him.

Joey smirks coldly sending shivers down their spines. His brown eyes glint with promises of plans brewing as he continue if Kaiba didn't interrupt him. "Just to make two prideful people to shut up and have peace around here."

They couldn't respond at the words hearing some laughter from the others. They vow to get at the gang for this new torment.

"I really hate you, Kaiba." Atemu snaps.

"And I hate you as well," Kaiba snaps back hearing sounds of the camera going off again.

He turns to see most of the group holding cameras and taking pictures as evidence. His eyes darken in anger and embarrassment. To make it worse Mokuba pop out of no where holding a camera with an evil grin on his face. Oh god he's going to be hearing it now from him.

Atemu glares at his suppose to be friends seeing the knowing expressions in their eyes. What in Ra's name are they up to? He doesn't want to be tied to Kaiba though what' is it with that kiss? He shakes his head clenching his hands together knowing it's the two other yamis and Joey he's going to go after first before the others. Sure he has pride but is it necessary? He begins to think on the many times he rants about the brunette and the annoy expression on Yugi's face. Alright maybe he deserve this somewhat but not any more!

"Let me free!" He shouts wriggling trying to loosen the rope.

"No," Bakura answers simply ignoring the former pharaoh.

Atemu growls darkly hating the idea more then ever. Who dare to corrupt his light to do this? Kaiba rolls his eyes muttering things under his breath. He has a basic idea what the former pharaoh is thinking. Though who's the mastermind of this plan? His eyes snaps to Yugi who giggles in his sleep smiling more widely. That could be possible but he's going to keep his opinion shut for now.

* * *

**Arashi: This is a first I do this kind of pairing so I don't really know how well it went. *grins sheepishly before dodging Yami* Anyways please read and review.**


End file.
